A liquid crystal display panel includes, for example, an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate. The liquid crystal display panel has a display region for displaying an image, and a non-display region defined outside the display region.
A portion of the active matrix substrate corresponding to the display region includes a plurality of gate signal lines extending in parallel, and a plurality of source signal lines extending in parallel in a direction that intersects the gate signal lines.
A plurality of signal lines, such as the gate signal lines and the source signal lines, extend in parallel in the display region as described above, subsequently extend side-by-side in the non-display region, and further extend to a substrate end portion of the non-display region, i.e., a terminal region of the active matrix substrate protruding beyond the counter substrate, so as to be connected to a drive circuit.
In order to retard corrosion of portions of the signal lines corresponding to the terminal region, a line structure has been proposed which includes, for example, a first wiring layer located in the display region and made of an electrically low resistance material, such as aluminum, a second wiring layer located in the non-display region and made of a high melting point material, such as tantalum or tungsten, and a connector located in the non-display region and configured to change the line structure from the first wiring layer to the second wiring layer. In other words, the line structure in which the first and second wiring layers made of different materials are connected together has been proposed (see, e.g., PATENT DOCUMENTS 1-3).
Specifically, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 describes an electronic device including a first electrode, a second electrode intersecting the first electrode, a first routing line connected to the first electrode, and a second routing line connected to the second electrode, wherein a lower voltage than the voltage applied to the first routing line is applied to the second routing line, the second routing line includes a metal film, and the first routing line does not include a metal film.